


Жизнь слишком коротка

by Allora



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия 10-20, "Бесконечность". Жизнь команды на "Одиссее".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь слишком коротка

Приор, в прошлой жизни носивший имя Бейлен, следил за звездолетом землян, только что увернувшимся от очередного залпа корабля Орай. Приор знал, что защита землян не функционирует. Еще одно попадание - и враг будет уничтожен. Нужно было только выждать подходящий момент и одновременно не упустить, когда неверные решат снова войти в гиперпространство.

Еще один залп, еще один маневр - и вот он, момент. Приор снова активировал оружие, и оно отозвалось мгновенным выстрелом. Ослепительная стрела беззвучно пронзила черноту пространства, отделяющую приора от вражеского звездолета. Луч прошил скорлупу оболочки, прорываясь насквозь, разрезая металлическое тело корабля. Вспышка, взрыв...

Благословенны Орай.

***

\- Они такие счастливые.

Саманта Картер проводила взглядом Дэниэла с Валой, первыми покинувших общий зал. 

\- Ну, им повезло, что они оказались тут вместе, - генерал Лэндри поднялся из-за стола. – Лично меня радует, что наше вынужденное заключение имеет не только отрицательные стороны. А вас?

Генерал не стал дожидаться ответа, аккуратно подхватил поднос с остатками ужина и вышел, задумчиво улыбаясь своим мыслям.

\- А что тут нового? - пожал плечами Митчелл. - Все равно у них к этому шло еще на Земле. Сэм, ты выглядишь удивленной?

Нет, она не удивлялась. Это было другое чувство.

\- Лэндри прав. Хоть кому-то здесь хорошо…

Митчелл оборвал сам себя, резко вскочил, едва не уронив с подноса пластиковый стакан, и стремительно направился к двери.

\- Подполковник Митчелл чувствует себя бесполезным, - заметил Тил’к, не двигаясь с места. – Но он сможет привыкнуть к более спокойной жизни.

Саманта вскинула на него взгляд. Тил’к говорил так, будто его совершенно не волнует, что они застряли тут, возможно, навсегда. Он действительно готов провести тут годы, так же спокойно готов, как и улететь отсюда к Земле в следующую минуту, как и погибнуть на этом самом месте вместе с «Одиссеем». Его ничем не пробьешь, - подумала она с неожиданным раздражением, которое надо было немедленно скрыть.

\- Я надеюсь закончить работу раньше, чем он успеет привыкнуть, - натянуто улыбнулась подполковник и тоже поднялась. – Пойду еще посижу над расчетами, ночью хорошо думается.

Джаффа молча склонил голову, прикрыв глаза, и Саманта не стала дожидаться того, чтобы снова встретиться с ним взглядом.

 

Какая разница - ночь, день… Здесь, на этом корабле, застывшем в пространстве и времени, не было ни того, ни другого. Работа продвигалась медленно, хотя в ее распоряжении был компьютер, усовершенствованный асгардами. Саманта уже перебрала все решения очередной головоломной задачки из серии «выживи сам и помоги выжить другим», которые лежали на поверхности, и чувствовала, что зашла в тупик. Нет, это и раньше случалось. Тупики существуют для того, чтобы находить обходной путь. Просто чем больше путей ведут в этот тупик, тем труднее найти новую, еще нехоженую, но реальную тропинку.

Не помогал и голографический образ маленького большеглазого Тора, созданный компьютером для облегчения взаимодействия с вычислительным центром «Одиссея». То есть, он помогал - быстрее находить ошибки и отметать невозможные варианты решений. Но хоть бы что конструктивное предложил… Конечно, это ведь всего лишь продвинутый голографический интерфейс продвинутого компьютера, а не сам Тор. «Серые человечки» покинули землян в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Обижаться на них Саманта не могла, хотя иногда казалось – если бы они немного повременили со своим ритуально-закономерным самоуничтожением, «Одиссей» с SG-1 не попал бы в эту патовую ситуацию. Если бы асгарды поддержали их в этом бою, если бы только в этот раз… Но она слишком ясно понимала – потом случился бы еще один раз, и еще, и снова. И никогда такой вот уход друга и союзника не будет своевременным.

Асгарды сделали свой выбор – еще тогда, когда встали на путь генетических экспериментов. Она, Саманта Картер, сделала выбор за себя и свою команду сейчас, когда поместила «Одиссей» в кокон поля расширения времени. Асгарды расплатились за свои ошибки гибелью всей их цивилизации. Чем будут платить пленники "Одиссея" за поступок подполковника Картер? За прошедшие три месяца она не раз задавала себе этот вопрос.

Если она не сможет найти выхода, они будут долгие годы расплачиваться жизнью. Своей собственной жизнью, которую проведут здесь, в этих надежных металлических стенах, в энергетическом поле, относительно которого время снаружи замедлено настолько, что все они, включая полного сил столетнего джаффа, успеют состариться и умереть за секунду для внешнего мира. За те 0,86 секунды, что остались лучу оружия Орай до касания обшивки "Одиссея". Залп настигнет корабль спустя годы после смерти последнего из команды SG-1 в коконе поля.

 

Когда спустя две недели после установки поля Саманта сообщила первую точку отсчета - три месяца - все были, мягко говоря, расстроены. Вала с присущей ей детской непосредственностью заявила, что свихнется за три месяца на этом корабле. Дэниэл не сказал ничего, но подполковник хорошо знала это выражение лица, которое появлялось на его лице всегда, когда он был озадачен и встревожен. Митчелл расширил глаза, а когда она заикнулась о "если понадобится больше времени", у него вырвалось потрясенное "больше, чем три месяца?", и в его голосе ей послышался неподдельный ужас. Лэндри принял новость спокойно, как и полагается командиру, к тому же, кажется, он безоговорочно верил в то, что гениальная Картер справится с задачей, как всегда. Реакция Тил'ка была вполне предсказуемой - непроницаемый взгляд темных глаз, бесстрастное лицо, и только легкий наклон головы в знак согласия с Лэндри говорил о том, что джаффа все понял и принял.

И все-таки в поведении этих разных людей было нечто общее. Все они надеялись на ее знания, опыт и сообразительность, которые не раз вытаскивали их из передряг. Они в нее верили. Это, конечно, поддерживало. Однако пока новая тропинка отказывалась находиться. Шаг вправо, шаг влево ни к чему не приводил, Саманта по-прежнему топталась на месте. Если быть совсем честной, выход из этого тупика ей представлялся только в попытке улететь с тропы. И как это сделать, она себе не представляла, "крылья" не находились. Конечно, впереди у нее была вся жизнь. Но Саманта, как и Митчелл, не могла смириться с мыслью о жизни, проведенной на этом корабле, нашпигованном супероборудованием асгардов. Поэтому опускать руки она не собиралась.

 

Спустя пару дней в пустой столовой к Саманте подсела Вала. Последнее время они почти не пересекались, ведь подполковник практически не отходила от компьютера, а Вала, вот уже трое суток, - от Дэниэла.  
Вала заявила, что хочет помочь. Хотя Саманта понимала, что помочь тут вряд ли может кто-то, кроме Тора, которого нет, доктора Ли, который на недосягаемой Земле или МакКея, который еще дальше, не смогла отказаться выслушать. Энтузиазм Валы, сияющей от счастья, был заразителен, и на какое-то мгновение Саманте показалось, что та действительно сможет подсказать нечто полезное.  
И она предложила.

...Повернуть время вспять...

Даже имея под рукой Звездные Суперврата для целого корабля, источник энергии и необходимую аппаратуру, требовались бы поистине сверхъестественные знания, чтобы предсказать, где и когда сложатся подходящие условия для скачка во времени. На "Одиссее", даже с технологиями асгардов, такие условия отсутствовали. Изменить скорость течения времени совсем не то же самое, что развернуть его.

Вала ушла, слегка потускневшая от неудачной попытки, а Саманта осталась перед включенным компьютером, бездумно глядя на голубые символы монитора.  
И все-таки, их инопланетная подруга права. Вот она, тропинка из тупика. Не влево, не вправо, не вверх. Назад. След в след вернуться в точку отсчета, избежать попадания в западню... Только вот нет никакой возможности это сделать. И единственный путь к свободе остается недосягаемым. Они обречены умереть тут, в клетке из космического титанового сплава, умереть потому, что она, Саманта Картер, не смогла их спасти.

Совершенно ненужные сейчас слезы подступили к самому горлу, мешая вздохнуть. Нет, она не собиралась отказываться от работы, ведь это означало бы бессмысленность всего, что она делала до сих пор, бессмысленность всего, что сделали для них ушедшие асгарды, бессмысленность всего, чего достигла их древняя цивилизация. "Это большая ответственность", - сказала Саманта Тору при прощании. И только сейчас она полностью осознала всю тяжесть этой ответственности. Не только за себя, не только за тех пятерых самых близких ей людей, которые зависели сейчас от ее способностей и возможностей. Миллионы лет, мириады жизней, знания и опыт, культура и технологии великой цивилизации Высшей расы - за сохранность всего этого теперь отвечала она одна, подполковник ВВС США Саманта Картер. Только вот она ничего не могла сделать, кроме как надеяться на чудо.

Однако и роскошь "надеяться на чудо" не входила в ее арсенал. Это была прерогатива всех остальных. Пусть все плохо и мы в полной заднице, но с нами Картер, она все починит, настроит и отладит, она разберется в любой головоломной технике... А если Картер бессильна, мы позовем асгардов. Ау, Тор, где ты?

Только вот нет больше никого, кроме нее. Только ее голова и компьютер. И выхода нет тоже. И рядом нет того, кто мог сказать негромким родным голосом "Иди-ка сюда" и просто обнять за плечи.

Ничего нет. 

Мигнул и ушел в спящий режим монитор ноутбука.  
Подполковник Саманта Картер уронила голову на руки и впервые за долгое время разрыдалась.

 

В этот вечер Вала ушла от Дэниэла чуть раньше обычного. В ее поведении не было почти ничего странного, только улыбка казалась растерянной, глаза вообще не улыбались, а еще она никогда раньше не использовала его объятия, чтобы прятаться от чего-то. Дэниэл попытался спросить, но теперь у Валы появился новый совершенный способ уворачиваться от нежелательных вопросов. И нельзя сказать, что этот способ был ему неприятен. Только вот настроение Валы никуда не делось, и когда она выскользнула из его каюты, Дэниэл остался с тем же вопросом, наглухо запечатанным на его губах ее нежным поцелуем.   
Входной сигнал застал его врасплох. Вернулась? 

Хорошо, что он рефлекторно сначала натянул штаны и только после этого открыл дверь. Нет, это была не Вала.

\- Я не вовремя, Дэниэл Джексон?  
\- Все нормально, - торопливо отозвался Дэниэл. - Заходи, Тил'к.  
Визит джаффа был несколько неожиданным. Тил'к ночами обычно спал, а не разгуливал по кораблю.  
\- Что-то случилось?

Ему этот вопрос можно было задавать без опаски оказаться проигнорированным - во-первых, гость пришел именно поговорить о чем-то, и вопрос был лишь вступлением, а во-вторых, джаффа вряд ли владел способом Валы для уворачивания от ответа.

Тил'к посмотрел на него непонятно - то ли удивленно, то ли осуждающе, но на его лице обе эти эмоции все еще выглядели непривычно.

\- Да. Мы попали в ловушку времени.

Дэниэл задумался.

\- Это случилось три с половиной месяца назад, - осторожно согласился он.  
\- И мы ничем не можем ей помочь?

Он понял сразу.

\- Боюсь, что нет, Тил'к. Никто из нас не разбирается в физике времени и в аппаратуре асгардов. Только Сэм.  
\- Это слишком тяжело для одного человека.  
\- Я не знаю, что тяжелее - иметь силы и возможность спасти близких людей, но не иметь права это сделать, или иметь права и силы, но не иметь возможности. Но я понимаю, что она может чувствовать...  
\- Она плачет, Дэниэл. Сидит у компьютера, за закрытой дверью, и плачет. 

Должно быть, Сэм просто ничего не говорит им. А сама уже поняла, что ничего не выйдет.

\- Она просто очень устала, Тил'к. Думаю, ей пора отвлечься, прерваться. Теперь, когда она наладила воспроизводство воды, еды и кислорода, ей незачем так спешить.

Он говорил и сам удивлялся спокойствию, с которым все это произносится. А действительно. Им тут ничто не угрожает, условия для жизни не хуже, чем в центре управления, переводить базу данных асгардов он все равно будет долго. В одиночку уж точно - не один год. 

На этом месте рассуждений ему снова стало не по себе.

\- Ты будешь занят базой данных асгардов, - сказал Тил'к, и Дэниэл вздрогнул. - Вала Мал Доран будет занята тобой. Подполковник Митчелл будет сходить с ума от бездействия. Генерал Лэндри будет ждать...  
\- Ты будешь медитировать, - подхватил Дэниэл, но Тил'к не улыбнулся.  
\- А она будет пытаться нас спасти. Одна. Сколько бы ни прошло времени.

Он был прав. И если уже сейчас Сэм плачет - несгибаемая подполковник Картер - что же будет дальше?

\- Ты прав. Я поговорю с ней, - сказал Дэниэл серьезно, и Тил'к удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, Дэниэл Джексон.

И только когда он вышел, у Дэниэла родился вопрос: а что Тил'к делал в вычислительном центре перед закрытой дверью ночью?

 

Поговорить с Картер он не успел. Потому что утро для них всех началось с отвратительно-тревожного звука сирены в пять часов, когда все еще спали без задних ног. 

Дэниэл выскочил в коридор, на ходу пытаясь проснуться, что ему удалось только на мостике.

\- Где Митчелл? – встретила его вопросом Картер от пульта управления.

Окинув беглым взглядом мостик, он смог только пожать плечами.

\- Тревога в ангаре триста вторых, - не дожидаясь более связного ответа, сообщила она. – Взрыв у одного из истребителей.  
\- Триста второй взорвался?  
\- Я сказала «у одного из», - на бегу бросила Картер. 

В отсеке триста вторых их встретили рассеивающийся дым, мигание ламп тревоги, и мрачный Митчелл в позе роденовского мыслителя. На вопрос «Что здесь случилось?» он отреагировал вяло, просто махнул рукой, не поднимая головы.

\- Подполковник! – снова позвал его Дэниэл, когда Картер с Тил'ком отправились осматривать ангар.

Митчелл резко поднялся. 

\- Все это бесполезно, Джексон, - без выражения сообщил он и вышел, не оборачиваясь.

Дэниэл все еще смотрел ему вслед, когда позади раздался голос Картер.

\- Это был не взрыв. Он пытался взлететь.  
\- В запертом ангаре? 

Дэниэл попытался представить, что хуже - свихнувшийся Митчелл или взрыв триста второго в корабле, застывшем в пузыре времени. 

\- Он просто включил и выключил двигатель, - произнес Тил'к.  
\- Он просто сходит с ума, - устало отозвалась Картер и вышла, не оглядываясь, как только что Митчелл.

Дэниэл обернулся к джаффа.

\- Тебе не кажется, что предсказанное тобой стало слишком быстро воплощаться в жизнь?  
\- Несомненно, - медленно сказал тот. – Я найду подполковника Митчелла. А ты обещал, Дэниэл Джексон.

Картер он догнал почти на пороге вычислительного центра. Опять она к компьютеру… 

\- Сэм!

Дэниэлу пришлось окликнуть ее дважды, прежде чем она услышала.

\- Может, сначала завтрак?

На ее усталом, несмотря на раннее утро, лице отразилась некоторая борьба желаний – только не в смысле «согласиться или нет», а «послать грубо или отказать мягко». Последнее желание, кажется, победило.

\- Спасибо, Дэниэл, - сказала она бесцветным голосом. – Я немного поработаю. Не беспокойся, все в порядке.

Он постоял, глядя в закрывшуюся дверь, потом решительно направился в столовую. Когда снова он возник на пороге с чашкой кофе и тарелкой с бутербродами в руках, Картер уже пристроилась на своем рабочем месте. Ее взгляд над крышкой ноутбука повторил только что сказанное «оставь меня в покое, все в порядке»…

\- Нет, все не в порядке. 

Он решительно закрыл крышку ноутбука перед ее носом и поставил сверху тарелку и чашку.

\- Ты не можешь брать всю ответственность за то, что случилось, на себя. Ты не можешь считать себя виноватой во всем. И ты не можешь работать на износ, прежде всего потому, что если свихнешься ты, нам точно уже никто не поможет.

Дэниэл произнес эту речь без остановки, слегка повышая голос там, где Картер пыталась открыть рот. Однако ему пришлось перевести дух, и она все-таки ответила:

\- Это сделала я, а теперь не могу ничего исправить. И ты прав – если я не решу проблему, мы тут застрянем навсегда.

Дэниэл помолчал, изучая ее лицо.

\- А может, это не так уж и плохо? – произнес он задумчиво, но тут же встряхнулся. – Я хочу сказать, что если и так, то мне бы хотелось провести остаток жизни с друзьями, а не среди сумасшедших. 

Картер слабо улыбнулась, и это уже было похоже на прежнюю Сэм.

\- Тогда мне тем более стоит напрячься. Первый кандидат на безумие у нас уже есть.

Дэниэл вопросительно поднял брови, потом помотал головой.

\- Митчелл справится. Тем более, не полетел же он никуда. Просто пар выпустил.  
\- Как еще ему понадобится выпустить пар в следующий раз?   
\- Попросим Тил’ка побольше времени проводить с ним в спаррингах.  
\- Да, чтобы Кэм выпускал пар на нем, - кивнула она. – Хорошее решение, спасибо, Дэниэл.

Усталый сарказм этих слов заставил его ощутить себя тупицей.

\- Ну, на самом деле я еще не оставил надежды выбраться отсюда.

Тут Картер непритворно вздохнула и взяла верхний бутерброд.

\- Если я поем, ты позволишь мне спокойно работать?

Дэниэл отступил назад. Наверное, не стоит слишком сильно доставать ее.

\- Лучше бы ты дала своей голове немного отдохнуть. Но да, хотя бы поешь.

 

Кэмерон Митчелл поднимался без будильника, сказывалась многолетняя привычка. И хотя на "Одиссее" спешить явно было некуда, он упорно продолжал просыпаться в пять утра по времени корабля. В пять пятнадцать он выбегал из каюты и бежал по коридорам, которые, на его счастье, имели довольно большую протяженность - особенно если бежать кругами. Иногда к нему присоединялся Тил'к, а потом пробежка плавно переходила в утренний спарринг. После фейерверка в ангаре это случалось все чаще, почти каждый день.

В это утро Тил'к ждал его на первом повороте.

\- Ты сегодня рано, - заметил Митчелл.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, подполковник Митчелл.

Они уже бежали рядом по бесконечным коридорам.

\- Я почему-то всегда думал, что беговая дорожка не лучшее место для разговоров.  
\- Подполковнику Картер нужна помощь.

Митчелл озадачился. Вообще-то он думал, что помощь нужна им всем. Потом до него дошло.

\- Думаешь, я не хотел бы? - он сам не ожидал, что в голосе будет столько горечи. - Но я не физик.  
\- Несомненно. - Темпа они не снижали, но Тил'к говорил так ровно и спокойно, как если бы они сидели, развалившись в креслах. – Я думаю, что никто из нас не может помочь ей в ее работе.

Озадаченный новой логической нестыковкой Митчелл остановился. Тил’к застыл рядом, привычно заложил руки за спину.

\- Когда человек один на своем пути, ему тяжелее справляться с трудностями.

Митчелл помотал головой.

\- Она не одна! Мы все здесь, и мы…  
\- Она одна, Кэмерон Митчелл. И ты один. Но ты можешь помочь ей, если захочешь.

От спарринга в это утро пришлось отказаться. Думать над подобной проблемой и драться одновременно Митчелл не умел.

 

После того, как за сконфуженным, но, кажется, совершенно не расстроенным Митчеллом закрылась дверь, Саманта некоторое время пыталась собраться с мыслями. В последнее время слишком много непонятного происходило с ее друзьями. Такого массированного прессинга она давно не ощущала. 

Вала на днях, впервые после неудачной попытки помочь с решением проблемы времени, заскочила в каюту подполковника в обнимку с бутылкой шампанского и двумя бокалами, заставив вспомнить «девичьи посиделки», которые когда-то устроила для нее самой Саманта. Во время обычной болтовни Вала обмолвилась, что сама бы ни за что не решилась мешать, но раз не одна она считает, что отдых просто необходим… 

Больше на эту тему из нее ничего вытащить не удалось, Вала виртуозно переводила темы разговора.

После второй атаки на рабочую крепость Саманты Дэниэл проговорился, что он в курсе ее ночных рыданий. Черт, это случилось всего пару раз. И дело было глубокой ночью. Он что, сидел под дверью? На заданный в лоб вопрос Дэниэл смутился, как мальчик, и пробормотал что-то несвязное, из чего она поняла, что вовсе не он сидел под дверью. 

Митчелл ранее никогда не переступал границ дружески-деловых отношений. И когда это случилось, то нельзя было не заметить, насколько он ощущает себя не в своей тарелке. Если бы Кэмерон действительно хотел настолько сблизиться, он делал бы это куда более решительно и настойчиво, насколько Саманта его знала. В общем, чувствовалось, что его тоже кто-то направлял.

Путем простейших логических заключений Саманта пришла к выводу, что этим кем-то не мог быть Лэндри, потому что он до сих пор был единственным, кто не мешал ей работать заботами о ее здоровье и поддерживал любое ее предложение. И это не могла быть Вала, та не подсылала бы Митчелла. В первую очередь, она прекрасно знала, что это - не вариант для Саманты. Ну да, знала, потому что когда две женщины находятся в тесном мужском коллективе, и одна из этих женщин Вала Мал Доран, без задушевной болтовни обойтись можно, но проще поболтать пару раз, чем объяснить, почему этого делать не надо… 

Исключив из подозреваемых саму себя, Саманта обнаружила, что список сократился до одного человека. Точнее, до одного джаффа.

Подполковник Картер относилась к людям, предпочитающим всем недоговоренностям расставленные над "i" точки. Кроме этого, как подсказывал ей многолетний опыт, ликвидировать надо не симптомы, а их причину. И если ей хотелось прекратить противостояние с желающими ее опекать, то усмирять надо не их.

 

Серебристые ампулы материализовались на привычном месте. Саманта, скрестив на груди руки, наблюдала за тем, как Тил’к неторопливо вынимал крайнюю, делал инъекцию, аккуратно убирал в карман опустевший цилиндрик. 

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? 

Она хотела спросить сразу, но сделала это только тогда, когда джаффа взял подставку с нетронутыми капсулами, склонил голову в знак благодарности и повернулся, чтобы выйти.

Вопрос Саманты заставил его остановиться, обернуться и удивленно приподнять бровь.

\- Инъекция третонина необходима мне для поддержания моей иммунной системы, подполковник Картер.  
\- Не делай из меня дурочку, Тил’к. Я не о третонине, и ты это понимаешь.

Ей показалось, или он и правда вздохнул?

Джаффа развернулся к ней всем корпусом, и Саманта не сразу поняла, что ей кажется странным в прямом взгляде темных глаз.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, подполковник Картер.  
\- Сэм.

Вопросительное выражение лица Тил’ка заставило ее торопливо пояснить:

\- Я думаю, что в данной ситуации нет смысла держаться официальных званий. По крайней мере, между нами. Я предпочла бы, чтобы ты звал меня по имени.  
\- Хорошо, подп… Сэм.

Он снова склонил голову, а когда поднял взгляд, в нем больше не было ничего странного. Конечно, если джаффа отвечать не хочет – он и не ответит. Но неизвестно, кто из них двоих упрямее.

Подполковник нажала кнопку, закрывая и блокируя двери. Тил’к покосился в сторону выхода, но не шелохнулся, ожидая продолжения. На этом месте Саманта начала чувствовать себя немного неловко, хотя знала, что не ошибается.

\- Прекрати это, Тил’к. Я благодарна вам всем за поддержку, но не нуждаюсь в ежедневной повышенной опеке окружающих, – поскольку джаффа ее не перебивал, она говорила все быстрее, сама себя распаляя. – Заговор об опекании меня – штука хорошая, вот только он мне здорово мешает. Если вы хотите отсюда выбраться, последнее, что вам стоит делать – это отвлекать меня от работы. У меня и так ничего не получается! 

Пару секунд Саманта боролась с некстати подступившим комком в горле – она еще ни разу не говорила этого вслух. Уловила, как качнулся к ней джаффа, и вскинула руку, останавливая его. 

\- Я в состоянии справиться с этим. 

Ей с трудом удалось удержать голос ровным.

Она в состоянии. 

 

Собственно, Дэниэл прав. Может, это не так уж и плохо. А что, собственно, изменилось? Что было у нее во внешнем мире такого, чего нет здесь, на «Одиссее»? Зачем ей самой-то так рваться обратно, если не думать о наследии асгардов, долге перед человечеством и всем таком, что вполне в состоянии подождать 0,86 секунды?

Джейкоб умер. Марк давно перестал быть близким человеком, остался в номинации «брат» лишь документально, несмотря на то, что они с отцом пытались наладить отношения. Кассандра живет своей жизнью, ей все равно нужна мать, а не приходящая подружка, в которую незаметно превратилась Саманта. Работы и здесь навалом – надоест экспериментировать со временем, можно заняться освоением всех подарков от асгардов, помимо основных, с которыми она уже разобралась. Их тут хватит для изучения на годы вперед. 

Любовь?

Она уже забыла, что это такое. Был Пит, и его стремление к нормальной жизни. Был Мартуф, и их неодолимая тяга друг к другу. Был Нарим, который заставил ее вспомнить, что она не просто офицер, ученый, друг, но еще и красивая женщина, которая может быть желанной и достойной восхищения. Был Джек и то чувство, которое они планомерно подавляли, оставляя снаружи лишь дружбу и уважение… 

Мартуф погиб, и эта страница давно закрыта. То ли человек, то ли ток’ра, кто из них притягивал Саманту, да и ее ли саму? Они ведь совсем не знали друг друга, и не могли бы узнать, слишком далеки их миры друг от друга. 

Нарим пропал вместе со всеми толланами. Скорее всего, он давно был мертв, как и та Саманта, в которую он вдохнул жизнь своим восхищением, граничащим с поклонением. 

Пит ушел из ее жизни, эта страница тоже перевернута. Он так и не смог смириться с тем, что с ней не получится нормальной семьи. Не смог принять ее главную жизнь, не смог быть вторым. Хотя честно старался. Не имеет значения, кто из них сказал «хватит». Им было не по пути. Хотя Саманта часто жалела об этом, но она не могла пожертвовать всем, что составляло смысл ее существования.

Джек тоже не мог. Они оба не могли. И дело даже не в правилах, не в запретах – они нашли бы компромисс… если бы захотели. Но она не могла сделать первый шаг, когда хотела этого. А он не хотел делать первый шаг, даже когда мог. Они упустили то время, когда имело смысл что-то менять. Впрочем, что думать об этом теперь? Теперь это и подавно не имеет смысла.

Ты неудачница, Саманта Картер. Ты когда-то в шутку сказала Питу, что с тобой опасно, потому что все твои парни имеют обыкновение умирать раньше времени… или, если добавить, выживают, но перестают быть твоими парнями. А если еще немного добавить – дело не в них, дело в тебе. Ты не умеешь любить и быть любимой, в тебе, наверное, просто нет места для этого. Отец ошибался. Джейкоб говорил, что ты достойна любви. Он одного не учел: любви достоин тот, кто в состоянии любовь принять и ответить на нее. А если это человеку только мешает – зачем такому человеку любовь? И плевать, что внутри так пусто и одиноко, плевать, что в этой пустоте сердце рвется на части – некогда. Некогда думать об этом. Пустоту заполнит то, что заполняло всегда. Надо еще раз прогнать последнюю симуляцию, там есть, за что зацепиться, кажется. Времени, несмотря на вечность впереди, все меньше. Чем дальше, тем меньше ресурсов для любого шага из этой ситуации – меньше времени во внешнем мире, меньше энергии в их генераторах, меньше сил у нее самой. 

«Поэтому надо прекратить этот бесполезный разговор. Тил’к, ты понял, не мог не понять, ты же всегда понимал, лучше Джека, лучше Дэниэла, лучше Валы. Я знаю, я это чувствовала, и спасибо тебе за это молчаливое понимание и поддержку, но сейчас просто уходи! Хватит заботы, хватит опеки, хватит этих тревожных взглядов, я сама, я справлюсь, я в порядке. Мне только надо немного собраться. Я слишком много думаю о себе».

\- Просто оставь меня, - выдохнула она, нажимая кнопку. - Пожалуйста.

Двери открылись, словно ставя точку в разговоре.

Саманта прикрыла глаза и тяжело оперлась о край стола, борясь с желанием упасть на стул и снова разреветься, от усталости, от беспомощности, от того, что накатило сейчас в дурацких воспоминаниях… и от одиночества. 

Сейчас он уйдет и все успокоится, надо только дождаться, пока закроются двери, и она снова останется одна, наедине с голографическим Тором и формулами. 

Это пройдет.

 

Если он сейчас послушает ее и уйдет, этот разговор никогда не повторится. Сэм возьмет себя в руки и не позволит себе больше заговорить об этом, а он не позволит себе продолжать то, что она просила прекратить. Она сильная, упрямая, и хочет двигаться дальше. Сэм была женщиной – но она обладала сердцем воина. Тил’к знал это упрямство, эту силу, заставляющую идти вперед сквозь боль, страдания, одиночество – просто потому, что была цель, были люди, ради которых нужно продолжать, ради которых надо было победить. Он знал это все изнутри, и слишком хорошо знал цену этому упорству и несгибаемости. 

Она была верным товарищем, соратником, сильной, отважной, она была в чем-то умнее его, была достойна уважения и права самой принимать решения, и если она просила оставить ее, надо было сделать так, как она просила. 

Сэм была воином – но она была женщиной. И Тил’к чувствовал, как ей плохо и одиноко. Так не должно быть. Не здесь, не сейчас, сейчас нет необходимости в этом. Сэм не одна, он рядом, они же все вместе, она не должна быть одна…

Сэм. Он стал ее называть этим именем мысленно сразу же, как она его попросила, и это получилось так просто и естественно, что казалось странным, что можно было звать ее иначе. 

Сколько еще она должна нести на своих плечах эту тяжесть? Здесь нет О’Нилла, который мог бы ей помочь, и она не хочет принимать помощь ни от кого другого. Она упрямая… Но он тоже. 

И больше никого не нужно.

 

\- Сэм. 

Глаза пришлось открыть. 

\- Тебе не за что наказывать себя.

«Господи, почему он еще здесь? Да еще так близко. Я же просила уйти. Я больше не могу думать обо всем этом, я хочу только одного – чтобы меня оставили в покое, чтобы никто не жалел, не волновался, не приносил бутербродов, не прикасался ласково к руке, не обнимал за плечи, не прижимал к себе, не гладил по волосам так бережно и нежно, чтобы теплые пальцы не смахивали с моих щек слезы, которые уже невозможно удержать, чтобы не…  
Я так не хочу, чтобы он уходил».

***

\- Мы не сможем поглотить энергию взрыва и перевести ее к ядру асгардов, если только не перенаправим все энергетические узлы через весь корабль к ядру и позволим лучу в нас попасть…

Она нашла путь, тот самый выход из тупика, о котором говорила все эти годы. Тил’к никогда не сомневался, что рано или поздно она сделает это. Также не сомневался и Фрэнк Лэндри, но он не дожил до этой минуты. Зато все остальные дожили. И в их глазах зажегся тот огонек, который погас так давно, что Тил’к уже не помнил, когда именно. И Сэм, его Сэм, снова стала прежней. Нет, она ни на минуту не переставала быть тем самым отважным воином, которого он так уважал, не переставала быть той сильной и прекрасной женщиной, которую он так любил. Но сейчас в ее голосе звучали те же уверенные нотки, что и несколько десятков лет назад, когда они верили, что не сегодня-завтра вернутся домой, а ее глаза снова блестели торжеством ученого, решившего, наконец, сложную задачу. И она снова улыбалась. Первый раз с тех пор, как вышла к нему из каюты Лэндри той ночью, когда к ним постучалась смерть. 

\- …Мы должны отсоединить ядро асгардов от управления двигателем. Иначе Орай смогут выследить нас, когда мы уйдем в гиперпространство. Очень давно, когда у меня была проблема со временем, я создала программу, которая сделает это очень быстро. Я загружу ее в кристалл. Тогда на отключение ядра и прыжок в гиперпространство уйдет всего несколько секунд…

Она улыбалась едва заметно, всем остальным она наверняка казалась серьезной – ведь она говорила такие важные вещи – но Тил’к чувствовал ее улыбку. Даже когда она сказала, что одному из них придется пожертвовать своей молодостью. Впрочем, она имела право улыбаться. Сэм все-таки решила нести ответственность за все случившееся до конца.

\- Кто сказал, что это будешь ты? 

Кэмерон Митчелл, ты провел рядом с ней столько лет, и ты так и не понял. Это сказала подполковник Саманта Картер, потому что она все равно никогда не забывала, кто создал это поле…

\- Это вполне логично.

Несомненно. По-твоему, Сэм, это разумно и логично. Но ты все-таки кое-что забыла – ты не одинока, и тебе не за что расплачиваться.

\- Я это сделаю, - твердо сказал Тил’к вслух.

Это ведь еще логичнее. Кто из них сможет, вернувшись в своем нынешнем состоянии, прожить еще несколько десятков лет полноценной жизни? Люди таури сильны, отважны и полны жажды жизни – но все они живут слишком мало. Жизнь слишком коротка, как говорит Дэниэл Джексон, и он прав. Для них всех. Но не для него, не сейчас. Он – единственный логичный выбор. Сэм будет последней, кого он отпустит вот так умирать от старости за них всех. И он не позволит ей нести всю оставшуюся жизнь память о неслучившемся. 

Это будет нелегкая ноша.

 

Им не надо было прощаться – или они увидятся через несколько минут, или и не расстанутся, погибнув вместе. Им не надо было ничего говорить – слова ничего не значат, они двое давно обходились без лишних слов. Надо было лишь коснуться друг друга, когда она вкладывала в его ладонь кристалл с их спасением, и последний раз взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Через несколько минут все будет кончено. 

Стена голубого сияния отгородила его от мира и от времени. 

От нее.

 

…Светлые волосы скользят меж темных пальцев, как будто лучики света, растворенные в воде. Ямочки от улыбки на ее щеках. Тихий смех. Нежная кожа под его губами. Изящные пальцы, сжимающие смычок виолончели, звук которой он больше никогда не услышит. Слезы в голубых глазах, которые нечем унять, потому что смерть – это непреодолимо. Белая рука, устало лежащая на столе, тонкое запястье в его большой ладони.   
Кристалл, еще теплый от ее рук. 

***

Беззвучный взрыв, яркое пламя сквозь голубое сияние щита, черный бархат неба меж обломков «Одиссея» - доля секунды, и все возвращается – небо, обломки, пламя…

\- Щиты отказали!  
\- Еще одно попадание – и нам конец!  
\- Полковник Картер!

Звуки обрушились сразу, как только погас щит. Получилось. Сработало. Сэм, ты гениальна, ты знаешь это?

Нет, она еще не знает. Он расскажет ей – потом. Потом он расскажет ей, как она вытащила их всех, как решила эту задачу. Только это. У него нет права рассказывать больше, ни ей, ни кому-то еще из них. Сэм сказала, что этого нельзя делать ни в коем случае. 

А сейчас он должен сделать то, ради чего она потратила свою жизнь.

Ее запястье в его руке - снова.

\- Тил’к, что ты делаешь?

Изумленные, непонимающие голубые глаза. Глаза подполковника Картер.   
И кристалл в его ладони – еще помнящий тепло пальцев _его_ Сэм.

***

Приор, в прошлой жизни бывший фермером Бейленом, активировал оружие. Этот выстрел должен быть последним. Земляне не успевали совершить маневр.   
Залп не достиг цели.

Корабль землян издевательски блеснул отражением пламени смертоносного луча в иллюминаторах, и исчез в открывшемся гиперокне.

О, нет. Снова преследование! Упрямые глупцы. Они не понимают, что им не уйти. То, что управляет сейчас их кораблем, предает их, оставляя след, по которому их легче найти, чем…

Приор не сразу понял, что преследование окончено.

Благословенны Орай…


End file.
